The Free S.T.A.L.K.E.R's
Wandering nomads, the Free S.T.A.L.K.E.R's travel the world looking for salvage and supplies. Willing to trade with almost anyone they have no problem with hiring their guns out to anyone that offers them payment, whether the pay is money, vodka, food or bullets doesn't matter. The only important thing is survival. And killing bandits, those cocksuckers will cheeki their last goddamn breeki if the Free S.T.A.L.K.E.R's have anything to say about it. Known S.T.A.L.K.E.R's Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev S.T.AL.K.E.R's !!XpPKpLoTM+K The S.T.A.L.K.E.R's S.T.A.L.K.E.R's value two things above all, suvival and watching your comrades backs. As such they travel the world looking for supplies and trading with anyone they can, a tight knit group the nomadic S.T.A.L.K.E.R's have come to hate bandits with a passion and are willing to do whatever it takes to wipe the bastards from the land. When not drinking, scavenging, killing bandits or fighting the local wildlife. S.T.A.L.K.E.R's accept odd jobs for various nations, accepting payment in the form of food, ammo, vodka and other supplies. The S.T.A.L.K.E.R Code Kill All Bandits Bandits are a plauge and need to be eradicated, it is the duty of all S.T.A.L.K.E.R's to hunt down and kill these bastards where they hide. The cry of Cheeki Breeki will soon fall silent when the S.T.A.L.K.E.R's complete their noble task. Always Be Armed A S.T.A.L.K.E.R must always be ready for a fight, in the case of conflict the unarmed man is a sitting duck. As such all members of The Free S.T.A.L.K.E.R's are expected to defend themselves. Remember though, unless it's a bandit or mutie don't attack first, making enemies isn't the S.T.A.L.K.E.R's aim. Also, if facing a threat to big to handle alone, there is no shame in retreating and living for another day. If this happens just get out of there S.T.A.L.K.E.R, then rearm, repair, rest and gather allies for another go. Don't Waste Shit Dumbass Supplies are needed for survival, wasting any type of supplies is a serious crime and will end in exile for the offender. Likewise, equipment is goddamn invaluable, so always keep your gear maintained, this counts double for weapons and armour. Watch Your Backs Out there only the wary and well prepared survive. It doesn't matter if your going it alone or with buddies, a S.T.A.L.K.E.R always watches his and/or his friends backs. An enemy missed is a knife or fangs in the back and supplies overlooked are the path to starvation. Relationships with other Nations and Nomads Friendly The Free S.T.A.L.K.E.R's have no true allies as of now Enemies Unity The Free ST.A.L.K.E.R's hate mutants almost as much as Bandits and as such view Unity and all of its members as free game. Muties are only good dead or with their heads hanging on a wall. Neutral The Imperium While not allies with the Imperium, The Free S.T.A.L.K.E.R's are not enemies with them either. The Imperial intolerance of mutants is one echoed by many a stalker however and they are willing to help out if they ever need help killing muties. The Galactic Empire The Empire's pro human approach puts it in a favourable light with The Free S.T.A.L.K.E.R's and they treat them similarly to the Imperium. Spooky S.T.A.L.K.E.R's are, in general, hard to scare and while not really up for becoming zombies, they don't grudge against the Spookier members of our society.